


Revelations Before the Diversion

by Merfilly



Series: Future in Peril [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Megatron and Optimus talk some, showing Optimus how his brother has changed. Then things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations Before the Diversion

The ground battle had been limited, and the presence of the Prime fighting alongside the other warriors on the surface had rallied the Cybertronians with fervor. Now, while First Aid worked with the creepily silent Hook to repair those who had been injured, Optimus found his way to Megatron. Surprisingly, the Protector was in a smaller med-bay, watching as Reflector's tri-part forms cleaned and repaired Scion.

Megatron had gone through the powerful wash-racks, blasting the tainted energon from himself. His nanites were on the way to repairing what damage had been done, a fact Optimus reassured himself of with a hand on the war-mech's shoulder armor. Without taking his optics from Scion's still frame, Megatron covered that hand with his own.

Optimus cherished such a simple gesture as a sign his brother was truly healing to his spark. There was also that intent gaze on the young warrior, one that…

::He is your heir?::

Megatron tried to scowl, but failed to pull the emotion across the bond. ::Yes. When I chose him, I thought it was strictly for how closely he matched Starscream. I have since noted the presence of secondary systems he did not design himself, and other signs that he is to be the next.::

::Small.:: Optimus's comment was meant to amuse, and Megatron knew it, letting a smile emerge.

::He'll have to upgrade.:: Megatron agreed mildly, before he did finally look at his Prime, searching for signs of the future for the other lineage. ::None of the clutch he came from bore signs of being Prime. While it has been known to begin out of two clutches, you have not sent word about any new creations.::

Optimus sent a negation along their connection, looking back at the flier being cared for. ::My heir was created before the AllSpark was launched.::

Neither mech dwelt for long on the why and how of that event, or the loss of their life-source. Megatron merely considered it and the implications. Scion was a budded creation, and meant to complement an AllSpark creation. That could be complicated in the end.

::No, not entirely,:: Optimus hastily sent, feeling that thread, and the genuine concern that it could lead to a new war due to their differences. ::The AllSpark… created through my Autobots, before what I did, brother. Each cohort I could trust fully had a hand in making a creation, even as the AllSpark gave us some that were meant to be placed in stasis immediately.::

Megatron realized that cleared up much of the mystery surrounding the youngest heroes of the Autobot's faction, those who had been amazingly gifted and full of courage. It also gave him a thought as to where those sparks Starscream had conveniently 'found' had come from. ::The scout? He is one; is he the one who is to succeed you?::

Optimus chuckled as he heard the grudging respect given to his young cohort-mate. Bumblebee had proven himself to be quite the fighter, very quickly in his young life, against Megatron himself. ::No. One out of Kup's line.::

That made the shrewd Protector consider, recalling what he had learned of the Autobots following his long exile. ::The brightly colored one, bearing your flames even?:: At Optimus's nod, Megatron squeezed the hand on his shoulder. ::He fought well on the frontiers, from all I have in shared data files.::

::Perhaps, going forward, we will be less known for how well we fought, and more for what we make?:: Optimus found himself sending before he could censor all that hope from spoiling the quiet rapport he was enjoying with his brother.

Megatron shifted, letting go of the hand and moving from under it. Optimus wanted to curse himself for a fool, until Megatron looped his own arm around Optimus's broad shoulders. ::Come, then, and see that which I will give our kind to remember us by.:: The barely restrained delight and anticipation was flicking strong in the brushes of Megatron's fields along Optimus's, and made the Prime quite curious under his elation that Megatron had not chided him.

`~`~`~`~`

The Destroyer felt a pulse of alarm. The path to the planet was straightforward and with speed, but the Destroyer did not have enough power to teleport itself the same way the fleets did. The keys to the Destroyer's prison were approaching the lock.

`~`~`~`~`

::LORD MEGATRON!::

The frantic cry for help and data-burst behind it caught the war-mech just before he and his co-ruler reached the great archway to leave the palace grounds.

"My prisoner has escaped his chambers," Megatron snarled at Optimus, turning to go deal with it.

"Chambers, not cell?" Optimus followed, transforming one arm into a pulse rifle, keeping the other ready for closer contact.

"It's Prowl." Megatron's growl did not explain things, but it made Optimus's spark surge, even as they went to contain the prisoner… who was hunting them as well.

`~`~`~`~`

 _Destroy them._ The refrain pulsed through the circuits, speeding along nanite conduits, held as the second command of his being. The first, as it had been since his reforging, dipped in the life-fluids of the Destroyer itself, was submission to the Destroyer's will.

Breaking free of the chamber he had been in came with the sacrifice of a small power relay from within his upper leg. He did not require it for battle, and it served well to break the door open and cripple the guard. Now, driven by that pulsing command and led by something older, something deeper than any changes wrought in him, the warrior pushed through the corridors, heedlessly knocking others aside with force enough to delay.

A small tiny voice tried to brake the headlong rush toward destruction, but the surging energies that fueled him agreed with the controlling nanites.

Megatron and Optimus Prime had to be destroyed at any cost.

`~`~`~`~`

The frame was the right size, but cloaked by the jagged, dangerously edged armor. Optimus Prime looked deeper, at the protoform peeking through those ridged bands of cutting metal, and saw all that had told Megatron of who this truly was. The Prime wanted the tale of just why that had led to Prowl being a prisoner in less than a cell, let alone still functioning, but for now, he had to concentrate on how to fight alongside his brother in a small, confined space that worked to their attacker's advantage.

::His existence is in your hands, brother. If you wish to salvage him, I will only maim.::

Optimus filed that for later, so he could figure out when his Protector had acquired a sense of humor, before remembering a certain memory that might well protect them now.

::Low energy pulse after I hit mid abdomen; my blow should disrupt the fields enough that your shot can take his processor offline,:: Optimus sent, transforming his free hand into the 'Thor-hammer' as Carly's creation had once called the blunt melee weapon he had adapted for his use in the aftermath of the peace agreement. It was not a lethal device, if used correctly, as it delivered a contact electrical pulse in time with whatever force Optimus landed it.

Landing the blow proved difficult, as Prowl… this being who was Prowl at the core, anyway… met him move for counter-move.

::You're fighting like you did here! Don't let him dictate the fight to you, or I will vaporize him,:: Megatron snarled across the bond, avoiding a back-handed blow his way as he tried to work around the dangerous mech.

Optimus took those words to heart, and opened up all he had learned on those other worlds, most recently Earth and Mars. Megatron had been right; fighting Prowl had regressed him to a safer place, one where Prowl could match him. Yet, it had been half-deliberate, a test to see if Prowl was still in there, able to spar his cohort-mate from memory. Now knowing that Prowl could (that Prowl was still present), no matter what had happened to him, Optimus could let loose.

Not half a klik after Optimus got the needed blow in, Megatron followed with a blast from his cannon, one designed to disrupt rather than destroy, and Prowl fell at his Prime's feet, twitching with electrical current.

"Guard me," Prime commanded his brother, dropping and extending data jacks in one quick move, looking for the medi-ports.

"You fool!" Megatron managed to get out, but he could not move fast enough to stop his impetuous co-ruler from jacking into the alien-possessed Prowl.


End file.
